Valentine's Day
by ImamiaPortis
Summary: Not just another Valentine's Day story. Elliot and Olivia's relationship builds and eventually it becomes an inner battle for both to resist temptation. Bigger summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**THIS STORY TAKES PLACE BEFORE ELLIOT LEFT, ON VALENTINE'S DAY. IT IS WRITTEN IN THIRD PERSON OMNISCIENT, THE THREE MAIN CHARACTERS BEING ELLIOT, OLIVIA, AND KATHY. THE PRESENT IS IN ITALICS, EVERYTHING ELSE IS GOING TO BE FLASHBACKS; REVEALING PIECES OF THE HISTORY BEHIND ELLIOT AND OLIVIA'S RELATIONSHIP. THIS WILL BE E/O. **

**WARNING: LANGUAGE, SEXUAL CONTENT**

**SPOILER ALERT: THERE IS GOING TO BE A LOT OF EPISODES INCORPORATED IN THIS STORY (IN THE FUTURE). I'M NOT EVEN SURE OF ALL OF THEM, BUT THEY INCLUDE: CLOSURE (PART 1), CHOREOGRAPHED, ZEBRAS, AND BASICALLY ANYTHING BEFORE SEASON 13 IS FAIR GAME. IT WOULD BE HELPFUL TO WATCH THESE THREE TO UNDERSTAND THE STORY BETTER.**

**DISCLAIMER: ANYTHING THAT LOOKS EVEN SLIGHTLY FAMILIAR IS NOT MINE. **

_As she stood folding clothes at near midnight on Valentine's Day, she wondered, not for the first time, when her husband had stopped loving her. Perhaps it was the day he first laid eyes on his new partner. She still remembered that day, she remembered it very well. _

She felt bad for him; her husband had explained that his captain would transfer in a new female detective and he would have to partner up with her. They both thought that she would be too young and too green or too old with a know-it-all attitude and masculine complex.

The next morning, he woke up bright and early. He was on his third cup of coffee when his wife joined him. After an hour of procrastinating and talking about the kids and work and things that needed to be fixed around the house, Kathy finally realized what he was doing.

"Elliot you're gonna have to meet her eventually. There's no point in putting it off" she stated.

"Fine" he sighed.

As Elliot walked into the bullpen though, he received a call from the Mercy General hospital, informing him that a comatose victim had woken up. He scurried out of the precinct; eager at the prospect of not having to meet his new partner.

It didn't surprise detective John Munch that within minutes of Elliot leaving, his wife had shown up. She used to do that often; come to her husband's job to squeeze in a quick meal or just a simple conversation. She wasn't sure when that all changed.

"He's out in the field" John said, barely looking up from his newspaper.

"With his new partner?" She asked curiously.

"No, alone. His supposed 'partner' has yet to make an appearance" he peered at her from over the rim of his wire framed glasses.

Kathy smiled, "wonder what she'll be like."

"Human, I hope" he responded which earned a nervous laugh from Kathy. "You can wait for Elliot in the lounge, if you'd like." He nodded his head toward the stairs that led to the lounge area and barracks.

She nodded and quietly trudged up the stairs. Neither of them noticed the pale brunette that had just made her way into the captain's office.

About an hour later, Kathy dropped her magazine and shuffled to her feet at the sound of her husband's voice below.

"Well that was a bust."

"What happened?" Munch asked curiously.

"Willock admitted that she was drunk and high and never raped."

"She was found in an alley."

"She claims she passed out there."

"She had vaginal trauma" John quipped his eyebrow.

"You don't even wanna know her explanation for that one." Elliot shuddered.

"You believe her?"

"Considering that she almost died from all the crap she was taking and when she woke up, she tried to seduce a doctor. Yeah, I believe her. She didn't even object when I cuffed her to the bed; thought we were playing a game." John snickered and Elliot smirked.

They both turned at the sound of their captain's door opening. Donald Cragen stepped out into the bullpen and cleared his throat. When he got the attention of the better half of the room, he spoke. "Everyone, I would like you to meet the new detective."

Olivia stepped into the busy room, suddenly feeling exposed. It was like being the new kid in school all over again.

Kathy silently took in the appearance of the younger woman from her position at the staircase. She then looked at her husband and could not help but notice the way his eyes traveled slowly along her body before he looked back at her face. She also couldn't help but notice the way he began to fidget as he did when he got nervous, which was not especially often. He shifted his weight from foot to foot and rubbed his hands together.

John took in the appearance of the young woman and walked over to her. "Ah, so we finally get to meet the infamous detective!" He smiled.

She smiled back and held out her hand, "Olivia Benson", she said confidently.

He shook her hand, "the name's Munch, John Munch."

She laughed slightly and Cragen smiled and shook his head, "John, let's not scare her off, right away." He spoke again but this time his words were directed to Elliot, "Don't you wanna meet your new partner?"

Olivia looked past John to find a blue-eyed man who was the essence of virility, walking toward her. He held out his hand but suddenly his mouth went dry as her big brown eyes practically absorbed him.

"St-Elliot" he finally managed to get out as she firmly shook his hand.

She smiled semi-mockingly, "Stelliot?" She turned to face her new captain, "I thought you said his name was Stabler."

Elliot's face turned slightly red. "Sorry; Stabler, Elliot." He shook his head, "I mean Elliot Stabler."

The captain spoke up once again, "Elliot, why don't you show our new detective around; help her get settled in."

Elliot nodded and the captain turned toward his office, smiling about the exchange.

Olivia couldn't help but smile at her captain's wording. He'd said _'our detective'_ . She felt like she belonged to the unit already.

Kathy didn't like the new detective already. After watching the exchange, she had quickly made her way to the elevators. She told herself over and over that she left because her husband obviously had his hands full, but if she was being truthful to herself, she knew it was because of the jealousy. She had the tiniest fear that in the same room, Elliot would see that the woman was younger, thinner, and even more attractive than herself. She knew it was silly, after all he loved her. But still she left.

"So, are you planning on staying in this unit?" Elliot said after showing the new detective her desk, locker, the bathroom, lounge, and cribs.

"Well, I would hope so, considering that I requested the transfer."

"You requested a transfer to Special Victims? I don't think I've ever heard anyone say those words."

Olivia smiled at her partner's curiosity. "I thought this was a voluntary unit?"

Elliot nodded, "yeah but usually, a detective wants to try something new, stays for a month or two, and transfers out. Or we get the old guys, who have seen it all and are just waiting on their pensions. They don't care where they are. Unfortunately for us, Munch just won't leave."

Munch looked up from his report; "I heard that!"

Olivia laughed and then trying to deflect attention away from herself, asked "so, how long have you been married?"

Elliot looked momentarily confused as Olivia pointed to his wedding band. Then he remembered his wife and replied, "twelve years."

Olivia laughed and hit him on the stomach playfully. "Jeez grandpa, where's your cane?"

Elliot feigned hurt and then he too laughed, "so I take it you've never tied the knot?"

As Elliot spoke the words, he noticed the subtle way her eyes narrowed and her lips pursed as if remembering something, but then she just laughed and replied. "Marriage? Nah, I don't think that's for me."

Elliot shook his head and smiled, "so you gonna stay single for the rest of your life?"

Olivia shot him a look as she lifted herself onto the side of his desk and took a seat. "Who says I'm single?"

Elliot's heart raced as Olivia turned around at the sound of a voice and he got a glimpse of the bare skin on her lower back and the tiny black lace that one could only describe as a thong.

"Anyone want some donuts?" Called detective Brian Cassidy as he got off the elevator.

Munch walked over to his partner to grab the glazed one before anyone else did. "Ah, young grasshopper, you have come bearing food!" he said picking the donut up carefully. "Now come meet Stabler's new smoking hot partner." Munch winked across the room at Olivia who smiled in return.

Brian and John quickly made their way over to Elliot's desk where Olivia still remained perched on top. "No fair," Brian said as he got closer to where the female detective sat. "Stabler gets her and I'm stuck with you," he rolls his eyes for dramatic effect.

Munch smiled wickedly and threw his arm around his partner's shoulder. "You know you lovie every minute of it, sunshine."

Brian once again rolled his eyes before coming to a stop in front of his new coworker. He held out his hand. "Brian Cassidy" he said with a smile.

"Olivia Benson" she responded. Brian caught her eye and held it, he liked this new detective already.

Munch's laugh broke their intense gaze. "Benson, you haven't even been with us for a day and you're already cheating on Stabler!"

Brian looked down and realized that her hand was still in his. He dropped it slowly.

Olivia laughed and hopped off the desk (giving Elliot another view he would not soon forget). "John" she said flirtatiously, rubbing his arm, "I thought we agreed we weren't going to talk about last night." They all broke into loud laughter, which had some of the other officers looking at them.

"Wow" Brian said to Elliot's dismay as the laughter died down, "Smart, beautiful, and funny. Is there anything you can't do?"

"I don't cook" she said smiling.

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

**THANK YOU FOR READING. REVIEW IF YOU PLEASE. I ANSWER QUESTIONS/CONCERNS. I LIVE OFF OF ENCOURAGEMENT. **


	2. Chapter 2

**FIRST OFF, THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS AND ALL THAT GOOD STUFF. I WANT YOU TO KNOW I REALLY APPRECIATE IT. I CANT WAIT FOR TONIGHT'S EPISODE WITH DAVID, WHICH MAY SOUND WEIRD SINCE I AM WRITING AN E/O STORY. BUT, YEAH. SO ANYWAY, ON WITH THE SHOW… **

**(ITALICS=THE PRESENT, EVERYTHING ELSE=FLASHBACKS) **

_ No, Kathy thought silently. Even after he met Olivia Benson, he still came home to her, he still loved her, he still wanted to be with her. However, slowly but surely, things would change. _

**ek*eo**

"I'm tired" she yawned from the passenger seat of their police issued Crown Victoria.

It was about a month into their partnership and things thus far had been smooth. They had a growing relationship and he found himself yearning to learn more about her.

"Try juggling four kids and a full time job" he said also yawning.

She chuckled and held up her coffee, "want some?"

"That smells good" he sighed and reached for it but she snatched it away before he could grab it.

"What's the magic word?"

It was his turn to laugh "are you serious?" She didn't respond but held the cup up, away from his grasp. He leaned over her and grabbed it quickly.

"Thanks" he smirked as he held the warm liquid to his lips.

She shook her head and muttered "jackass". But he saw the slightest hint of amusement in her eyes.

They stood silent for a few minutes; both sets of eyes trained on the building they were called in at three a.m. to watch. But the coffee she'd consumed soon made her restless. She tapped her foot incessantly and he looked at her. She instantly stopped. It was a few more minutes before she spoke.

"So, how old are you?" She asked curiously.

"Just hit the big thirty".

"Ah," was her simple response but he could tell she was scrutinizing his answer. "So you got married when you were eighteen?"

"Nineteen, actually."

"Oh."

"So how old are you?" He asked.

"Twenty-five"

His brow furrowed as he looked at her, "how are you a detective already?"

"I kissed a lot of ass" she smiled.

"Oh of course."

She laughed, "why, how old did you think I was?"

"Forty-at least."

She flicked his arm and smiled, "sure." Her eyes went back to the building and she looked lost in thought for a few moments. Elliot watched her profile carefully. He had so many questions about this woman, and it was nights like these where he hardly knew where to begin.

"So why Special Victims?" He asked after the silence was becoming overwhelming.

"Why not?" she answered- not looking at him.

"I mean wouldn't you have been happier in major case or even homicide? SVU is a whole different world."

She turned to him now with the smallest hint of a smile plaguing her lips. "Is this your subtle way of trying to get rid of me, Stabler?"

He laughed; "if I didn't like you, trust me, you'd know it."

"You know, we're a lot alike," Olivia said a few moments later contemplating his words.

"How's that?"

"I don't know. We just are."

**ek*eo**

It was about week seven and somehow he just knew she'd be there for good. He started getting used to having her around; learning how she took her coffee, where she went for breakfast, even where she went in her free time.

It was late one Thursday afternoon and Elliot had just about had it with sitting on his ass all day. He looked up to see her busily at work and he didn't understand how she had the concentration to do it.

"Do you have a nickname?" he asked curiously.

She glanced at him but continued writing, "uh, no".

"Livia?"

"You can't just drop off the 'O'! It's a completely different name. Plus the point of a nickname is to have a shortened version of the name, you just took off one letter." She had dropped her pen somewhere along her mini-rant and he wondered if she'd even noticed. He went to retrieve it from beside their connected desks, missing the glazed look in her eye as she remembered her mother calling her that when she was too drunk to remember the o.

He dropped her pen back onto her desk. "How about: Olive?"

She laughed- shrugging away the memories. "Umm, no" she shook her head.

"Ivy?"

"How is that even a possibility?"

He laughed, "I don't know".

"Why do I even need a nickname? Is this some cool initiation thing?"

"But of course. How can you work here without a cool nickname? Whatever will we do?"

She laughed, "I don't even know how you put up with saying my full name for this long!"

He held his chest mockingly, "you feel my pain!"

She laughed again and he loved how natural it sounded. "So what does your wife call you?"

He shrugged. "Just Elliot."

"See, you don't even have a nickname!"

But he wasn't paying attention because he felt like a light bulb just went off in his head. "Liv!"

"Liv?"

"_Liv."_

"Liv" she nodded her head, "I actually like it."

"Good, so then it's settled. Liv."

"Not so fast." She interrupted smirking.

"What?" He furrowed his brow.

"El."

"You want to call me El?" he asked amused.

"Well you want to call me Liv."

"Yeah but 'El' sounds like a playboy. Or the repairman who doesn't speak English."

"Well I like it," she stared at him for a few hard moments with a look that just dared him to object and he gave in.

"Fine," he said with a defeated sigh, but Olivia could tell he liked it.

"Fine" she agreed.

**THANK YOU FOR READING. HOPE YOU ENJOYED. **

**CLICK THE BUTTON ****ˬ**** YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO. **


	3. Chapter 3

**SORRY FOR THE WAIT. YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST. THANKS FOR THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS & ENCOURAGEMENT. **

_Kathy remembered when she first started suspecting that Olivia and Elliot were more than just partners. At first, the changes were subtle. Her husband would spend the slightest more time focusing on the little things, like if his tie matched his shirt or if his hair needed to be combed. Then one day (about three months into their partnership),she noticed that he had changed cologne . She asked him about it and he simply told her that Olivia thought it smelled weird. She didn't even say that it smelled bad, she said it smelled weird and he changed it. The same cologne that he'd been wearing for five years and he changed it, for her. The thing that caught her most was that Elliot Stabler did not, by any means, accept change easily. She remembered when she had gotten new curtains and Elliot came home insisting that they let too much light in, so she got darker ones and he insisted that there wasn't enough light. In the end she just put up their old ones to avoid an argument. Yet, Olivia had told Elliot (probably just in passing) that she thought his cologne smelled weird and he changed it. After that, Kathy's suspicions only grew._

The one day that all the kids were out and they were eating dinner silently. She knew she would have to be the one to carry the conversation since her husband seemed especially distracted.

"So how was work?" She looked up from her plate expecting an answer. When none came, she tried again. "Elliot?"

"Huh? Oh, work? Cold- the heater in the car was out."

"Oh," she replied hesitantly. "So, what's got you so distracted?"

He sighed, "I just don't know what to do."

"About what?" She said, concern etching her features.

"We did that Secret Santa thing- like we do every year- but this year I got Olivia. What do I get for Olivia? I mean, she's not just one of the guys."

"Oh" Kathy stated, more than a little disappointed that this was what was bothering him. "Why don't you just get her socks or something?"

Elliot rolled his eyes, "I can't get her socks!"

Kathy turned around before rolling her eyes and then walking toward Elliot. "Well you know, I have something that will get your mind off of Olivia." She gave him a mischievous grin as she put one leg on either side of her husband's lap and began to plant small kisses along his neck.

**ek*eo**

Olivia rolled her shoulders and stretched her arms above her head. She had been making calls and writing down addresses for possible suspects for about an hour and a half as Elliot and Cassidy went to interview witnesses for the case they were working. She was stumped and could feel a raging migraine forming. She closed her eyes for what felt like seconds, but was awoken by a whisper in her ear.

"Liv."

She opened her eyes and then shut them quickly because of the light. She waited before she opened them again.

"How long you been sleeping?" he asked, still whispering, as he crouched down next to her.

She yawned and then looked at her watch: " 'bout twenty minutes." Then she raised a palm to the side of her head, once again feeling the headache from earlier.

"What's wrong?" he whispered frowning.

"I'm fine; my head hurts, that's all."

"Bet I can fix that."

"And how are you gonna do that?" She questioned smirking.

He stood up, "just sit back and relax". She looked at him confused but hesitantly did as he asked. He stood at the back of her seat and lowered his hands to her shoulders. He began massaging them gently and asserting the slightest pressure on her upper back. At first she tensed at his touch, but then she relaxed into it: enjoying the rhythmic motions. After a few short minutes she closed her eyes and moaned. "Told you," he chuckled, continuing his motions.

"Elliot?" came a questioning voice from a few feet away. His hands stopped but remained on her shoulders and she opened her eyes immediately. Olivia looked at the pale blonde woman standing near the entrance of the bullpen.

"Kathy" he said and something clicked. Olivia got out of the comfortable office chair and stood next to Elliot. Kathy took the short steps to the two of them. "Kathy, this is Olivia" he said nodding his head towards his partner. "Olivia, this is my wife: Kathy."

Olivia held out her hand to the woman who was now furrowing her eyebrows, "it is a pleasure to meet you, I can't get Elliot to shut up about you and the kids." Olivia smiled.

Kathy looked between the two of them and then realized that it would probably be rude to ignore the hand that seemed to be leaning closer to her own. She painted a smile on her tired face and took the younger woman's hand, "it's nice to meet you too, I've heard so much about you."

Olivia grinned, "Not all bad, I hope."

Elliot grinned too, "Don't worry; I don't tell her about the verbal abuse."

"Elliot!" Olivia playfully slapped his bicep.

Kathy could have puked from all the mushiness but decided to ignore it. She felt so silly for being envious of their partnership. But it got to her that within seven months they had gotten so close. "Elliot, did you forget? We made plans for lunch; we need to discuss Kathleen's birthday and the doctor said that Maureen needs braces."

"Oh, right, let me just grab my coat."

"Olivia, would you like to join us?" Kathy smiled warmly.

"Oh no, I feel like I would be intruding. Plus, I have this really bad migraine, so I'm just gonna rest for a few minutes upstairs. But thank you. You guys have fun." She said sincerely.

"Liv, you're gonna get a bigger headache if you don't eat. Do you want me to bring you back something? Mushroom pizza? Fried rice? Fries?"

"No El, it's fine. I'll just grab something from the vending machine."

He quipped an eyebrow, "don't worry, I'll bring you back something." He quickly took his wife's hand and led her to the elevators before Olivia could protest.

Once they were outside of the building, Kathy pulled his hand and turned toward him. "_El_?"

He looked at her confused and then realized that she was questioning it, not calling him it."She thought it fit me."

"I thought you hated nicknames? Always saying your name was easy enough to pronounce."

"Kath…" He didn't know why she was getting mad about it.

She took a deep breath and released it slowly, "Can I call you El?"

"Of course" he laughed and she smiled. She took his hand again and led him down the street, beginning to talk about her ideas for Kathleen's birthday.

**ek*eo**

He closed his eyes during sex. It was the only way he could concentrate on the task at hand. When his eyes were open and he saw Kathy's face filled with want, he felt like he was doing something wrong. It was ridiculous; the feeling. Then all of a sudden with his eyes closed, he got a mental image of Olivia. He stopped thrusting and opened his eyes to see Kathy staring at him intently. He breathed heavily and closed his eyes again. But she was still there; in his head.

"Elliot?" Kathy said and he came, hard. Finishing her with his fingers.

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED. THE BUTTON IS A BROWNIE, YOU'RE A CHOCOLATE ADDICT. ****ˬ**** CLICK IT. **


End file.
